Reading The Queen's Champion
by inutilis notitia
Summary: Sorry. This story has been discontinued. Check out the new story I'm making - Rise of the Pit.
1. Introduction

**I do not own PJO or The Queen's Champion. Rick Riordan owns all of PJO and Anaklusmos14 owns The Queen's Champion.**

(3 Years since Percy vanished)

It was a normal meeting for the Olympians. Apollo and Artemis were arguing who was older. Athena was trying to annoy Poseidon and start another argument over nothing. The others were doing who knows what. That was until a book dropped from the sky. A note appeared on Athena's lap.

"What the -" Athena yelled.

She was cut off by half the council screaming, "Read the Note!" Athena rolled her eyes and read.

"**Dear Olympian gods and goddess,**

**We the all powerful decided to send you a book from the future.**

**This contains detailed information and you are NOT to kill anyone.**

**All will be figured out once you read the book. Time is currently frozen as you read the book.**

**We hope that as you read this, most of your questions will be answered and that things will be different. You should also summon the campers.**

**From Perseus Jackson and the Fates."**

"What! My son is alive?!" Poseidon asked. Athena groaned and replied, "Obviously idiot."

"Enough! Summon the campers!" Zeus bellowed.

***Line break. I break things***

"What are we doing here my Lord?" Chiron asked.

"It seems that the fates and Perseus Jackson has sent us a book from the future." Zeus answered.

"WHAT?! He's alive?" The campers yelled. Another flash appeared and when it cleared, the hunters were standing there.

"What are we doing here?" Thalia demanded.

"Percy.. Percy sent that book?!" Thalia stammered after the gods explained everything.

"Silence!" Zeus thundered. "Athena read the book!"

"**The Queen's Champion."**

"Interesting name." Athena mused.

**Chapter One...**

**Good start? Bad start. Eh. I'm not that good at this. Give this fanfic a try? I'll update as soon as possible. **


	2. Betrayal

**Well here's the actual reading of The Queen's Champion.**

**Chapter 1**

Right as Athena was about to read, 4 flashes appeared. Standing there were 4 hooded figures.

"Who dare interrupt this meeting!" Zeus bellowed.

"Oh. What did you do this time?" One of the hooded figures asked.

"Why is it always my fault?" Another asked.

"Quiet and introduce yourself!" A female voice chided.

"Ugh fine." They said. One of the hooded figures walked up and spoke.

"I am Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus and Co-Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis."

"Woah what? Two of me?" Past Thalia asked.

"Yup!" Future Thalia said.

"Shush you and let me introduce myself!" One of them scolded.

"Sorry." Both Thalias mumbled. The figure took off her hood causing Artemis to gasp.

"I am Zoe Nightshade, Olympian Goddess of Maidens, Sea Creatures, Virginity, minor Goddess of the Hunt, and Co-Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis."

Artemis bolted off her throne and embraced her former Lieutenant in a hug.

"How are you alive?" Artemis asked.

"Spoilers, M'lady." Zoe answered. The 3rd figure walked up and spoke.

"My name is Chloe. I'm a daughter of Athena and a hunter of Artemis."

Lastly, the last figure walked up and took off her hood collecting many gasp from people.

"I am Artemis, Daughter of Zeus and Leto, Twin sister of Apollo, Goddess of the Moon, Hunt. Maidens and Childbirth. I'm also married by the way."

Everyone gaped at her while she just chuckled.

"Can we begin now?!" Zeus asked obviously annoyed.

"**Chapter 1**

**The Betrayal**

**Twelve Olympian gods and goddess stormed into the throne room on Olympus expecting to battle the Titan Lord Kronos-"**

"We already know about this! Can't we skip ahead?" Apollo whined.

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"**As he attempted to destroy their seats of powers. But when they burst into through the doors, they saw a sight no one expected. Luke Castellan, who had become the host for the Titan Lord, lay motionless on the floor, apparently dead.**

Hermes looked away sadly.

"**Percy Jackson stood above Annabeth Chase with his sword aimed at her throat. Unnoticed by the Olympians were the tears falling from his face.**

"Damn right they were unnoticed!" Past Thalia yelled at the book.

"**When Annabeth noticed the Olympians, she quickly cried out for help."**

"**Mon, please help me. Percy is trying to kill me. He's a traitor." Annabeth yelled sounding helpless.**

The campers sighed while Chiron just shook his head sadly.

"**Before anyone could react, Athena sent a blast of energy at the son of Poseidon, knocking him off his feet."**

"You did what?!" The campers shouted at Athena who looked like she wanted to run and hide.

"**Annabeth quickly pulled out her dagger and aimed for a spot below Percy's left armpit. Before she could stab him, a silver arrow flew through the air, impaling the daughter of Athena through the arm that held the dagger causing the dagger to go flying across the floor."**

"Good shot!" Both Thalias exclaimed causing everyone to laugh.

"Guess they don't change much!" Travis and Conner said laughing.

"**You lying bitch." Spat a hobbling teenage girl in a silver parka. Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis-"**

"Wait. I thought she was a Co-Lieutenant?" Apollo wondered being the idiot that he was.

"I'm from the future!" Future Thalia yelled at him.

"**Stood glaring at the blonde haired demigod. Athena turned to attack the girl but was met with both a master bolt and trident leveled at her face."**

Poseidon and the Campers glared at Athena who was pale.

"**Enough!" Zeus bellowed. "Thalia, explain what is going on." Zeus ordered in an agitated tone.**

"Isn't he always agitated?" Hades asked earning a few confused looks.

"What? Can't I have a sense of humor?" Hades snapped.

"**First, you must restrain Annabeth. She is a traitor and will kill Percy first chance she gets." Thalia said gesturing to the semi-conscious Percy Jackson on the throne room floor.**

"**You lie. We clearly saw Jackson trying to kill my daughter." Athena hissed.**

"**Silence!" Zeus yelled. "Ares, detain the girl. Apollo, tend to Jackson" Zeus barked before gesturing for Thalia to continue."**

**Ares snapped his fingers and Annabeth was bound in celestial bronze shackles-"**

"What didn't you just use normal shackles? She's not a goddess." The Forge God said.

"ENOUGH! No more interruptions!" Zeus yelled.

"**While Apollo checked on Percy who was starting to regain his senses.**

"**Annabeth, Percy and I were on our way to the throne room following Kronos. Outside the door, a statue of Hera fell and landed on my leg.**

"Sorry about that." Hera said earning a lot of surprised looks.

"**Percy tried to help me, but Annabeth dragged him into the throne room saying there was no time. As I struggled to free myself, I could hear Percy battling the Titan Lord. I managed to get free and dragged myself to the throne room doors just in time to see Annabeth sneak up behind Percy and stab him in the lower back. When the blade bounced off, Annabeth seemed shocked."**

"Ha! _Prissy_ didn't even trust her!" Clarisse said.

"**I heard her say that that was where his Achilles' spot was to Kronos or Luke. Percy whirled around and stabbed Luke in his side, a strike that somehow found Luke's Achilles' spot. Annabeth then began attacking Percy, screaming about him killing the love of her life. Percy quickly disarmed her and had his sword at her throat. When Annabeth asked what he was waiting for, Percy told her that her fate wasn't his to decide. Percy said it would be up to the gods to decide what to do with her." Thalia explained out of breath as Apollo made his way to heal her leg.**

"**How do we know you're telling the truth?" Athena snapped at Thalia.**

"Well Oh Great Goddess of Wisdom, you can just ask me!" Apollo said laughing.

**Thalia glared at the goddess-**

As they were doing now.

**Before speaking, "I swear on the River Styx that every word I just told the gods was true." Thalia said still glaring at the Goddess of Wisdom.**

"Yea you could do that too." Apollo said.

**Thunder rumbled loudly and the gods turned to look at Annabeth with looks of rage while she cowered in her shackles.**

**Percy managed to get to his feet and stumbled his way toward Thalia, who was now able to stand after Apollo had worked on her leg. As soon as he reached her, he hugged her tightly, whispering thank you, as tears still fell from his eyes.**

The gods looked down sadly.

**Thalia, who was also crying, hugged her cousin back just as tightly. Both Percy and Thalia sat near the hearth as the Olympians repaired the damage to their thrones and the throne room. Annabeth was proven a traitor and sentenced to Tartarus after her memories were searched and the gods saw she had been a traitor since the beginning with Luke.**

"Why didn't you do that from the start?" Past Thalia demanded.

The gods shrugged.

**Once the throne room was repaired, the gods brought all the surviving demigods from the war, along with all the Cyclops and nature spirits who fought, inside the the throne room for the reward ceremony. As Zeus droned on and on about the bravery of the gods,**

"I do not drone on and on!" Zeus shouted.

All the gods both from the past and the future looked at him and said,

"Yes you do." Zeus sighed and sat back onto his throne.

**Percy comforted his cousin as she continued to cry about the betrayal of her best friend.**

"Ex-Bestfriend!" Both Thalias growled.

**The same girl, who up until an hour prior, Percy had been hopelessly in love with.**

_Not anymore! _Future Artemis thought. _He's mine and I'm his._

**He, along with just about everyone else, thought she felt the same way.**

"Apparently it had all been and act!" Future Thalia spat out.

Athena smirked and read.

**Apparently it had all been and act and now Percy was at a total loss for answers.**

Everyone laughed while future Thalia turned beet red.

**His face slowly morphed into one with a look of hopelessness. His eyes lost their mirth and light, becoming lifeless and lost.**

"Oh my gods! She broke him! That bitch broke him!" Travis yelled.

"Language Travis!" Katies scolded while hitting him.

**Percy was snapped back to attention when the gods began to talk about the demigods. Hestia, who was sitting with both Percy and Thalia, gestured for the pair to go forward to hear what Zeus had to say.**

Thalia smiled at Hestia while she smiled warmly when Percy's name was read.

**Zeus called for Percy's Cyclops half-brother Tyson to come forward. Zeus appointed Tyson a general in the armies of Olympus; the leader of the Cyclops Army in times of war required by the gods. When Zeus offer Tyson a weapon of his choice, Tyson chose a stick. Most chuckled at the request-**

Like they were doing right now.

**But Percy just stared blankly ahead.**

"He really broke. I mean, Percy loves Tyson!" Grover said.

**After Tyson, Grover was appointed a new Lord of the Wild and given a place on the Council of Cloven Elders, to which he fainted after being told.**

Everyone laughed at Grover while he blushed.

**Next was Thalia. She was promised help in filling the Hunter's ranks and was complimented by both her father Zeus and mistress Artemis.**

"I'd say she deserves more!" a camper said.

"Yup!" Chloe said jumping.

"**Percy Jackson!" Poseidon bellowed, as his voice quickly hushed all talking.**

**Percy walked forward, bowing to Zeus first, before kneeling in front of his father's feet. Everyone stared at Percy who kept his head down, face emotionless.**

Chiron sighed sadly at his favorite pupil.

"**Rise, my son." Poseidon said.**

**Percy rose to his feet, his facial features never wavering.**

"**A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"**

"Well, no one can deny that." Chiron said fondly.

**The question was met with silence.**

"**The council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."**

**Percy looked up slowly, "Anything?"**

**Zeus nodded grimly, "I know what you will asked. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours.**

"Over predicting are we now?"

**The gods have not bestowed this gift on any mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson- if you wish it- you shall be made a god. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."**

**Percy didn't hesitate.**

"Obviously! Who could hesitate on such a great gift!" A camper yelled.

The gods laughed as Athena read on.

"**No thank you Lord Zeus." He said emotionlessly.**

The camper turned red.

"I still resent him for that." Zeus growled.

"**No." Zeus growled. "You are turning down our generous offer?"**

"**I understand it is unexpected my Lord. But I would like a gift. Do you promise to grant my wish?" Percy asked calmly.**

**Zeus eyed him warily, "If it is within our power."**

"Paranoid much dad?" Past Thalia said laughing.

"**It is, and it's less difficult than making me a god. But I need your word on the River Styx." Percy added.**

"Would could be less difficult? All they need to do is say a few words." someone said.

"What he means is it'll be a lot more simple!" another shouted.

"**What?" Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?"**

"Why would anyone trust a Son of Zeus?" Zoe said bitterly.

**Percy turned and looked at Hades, " Someone once told me to always get a solemn oath."**

**Hades smirked, "Guilty."**

"**Fine," Zeus growled.**

"Ooo. Zappy doesn't seem too happy!" Nico exclaimed laughing.

Every laughed at Zeus' face considering he looked ready to explode.

"**In the name of the council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request, as long as it is within the power of the gods."**

**Thunder boomed outside.**

Just like it was doing right now.

"**Honestly Lord Zeus, I need some more time in the mortal world. Everything I thought I knew turned out to be a lie. While I'd like to be immortal, I'd rather avoid being bound by ancient laws. The first part of my wish is to be granted partial immortality like the Hunters of Artemis. I would also like cabins to be built at Camp Half Blood for all the gods, both major and minor. I think my cousin Nico has proven himself to be more than worthy to have his own cabin." Percy started before he was interrupted.**

Nico smiled smugly while Hades shouted,

"Are you calling me a minor god, Jackson?" Hades yelled.

Athena smirked and read,

"**Are you calling me a minor god, Jackson?" Hades yelled.**

Everyone laughed.

"You read yourself, dad!" Nico said between laughter.

**Surprisingly, Percy smirked, "No Uncle. I just wanted to make sure Nico got his own cabin.**

At this, Nico smiled smugly and said, "See? Percy likes me most!"

Everyone laughed as silver arrows were shot at him.

**I'm not quite done yet."**

**Hades' eyes widened before narrowing at Percy, waiting for him to continue.**

"**I want the minor gods who joined the Titans to be pardoned just this once. I want the peaceful Titans like Calypso and Leto to be freed from their prisons. And lastly, I would like both my Uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia to have their thrones returned to them. That is my wish." Percy finished before returning to his position kneeling in front of his father.**

**Zeus snorted, "Is that all?"**

"**Percy," his father said, "you ask a lot."**

"**I hold you to your oath, all of you." Percy said calmly.**

**The council was silent.**

As it was now.

**Percy looked up to see a number of different looks. Some looked angry but others confused. Percy caught the silvery eyes of Artemis boring into him. He couldn't tell what she was thing but Percy looked away, deciding being a jackelope was not worth finding out.**

Everyone laughed at this because it was obviously true.

"Finally! He got it right!" Apollo said laughing.

He was met with silver arrows being shot at him from both Artemis.

"**You wish for immortality, but freedom from the ancient laws. You could become a dangerous enemy over time should your loyalties ever change." Zeus said with narrowed eyes.**

"Paranoid much? After saving you, do you really think he would go and join the other side?" Hera snapped at him earning very confused looks.

Chiron however, put two and two together.

_The Queen's Champion. Hmmm. Could it be? _Chiron thought.

"**I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, swear by the River Styx to stay forever loyal to Olympus and to fight to defend it should the need arise from another threat." Percy stated seriously.**

**Thunder boomed again, sealing the oath.**

"He did what?!" some of the newer campers asked.

**The Olympians looked at Percy with shock now, except Athena. She was still fuming about her daughter being a traitor. She still hated Percy but was mostly embarrassed her daughter had been a traitor right under her nose for years.**

The demigods and Poseidon looked at Athena with hatred in their eyes.

Athena however, looked like she wanted to die.

**Zeus' anger seemed to diminish rather quickly after Percy's oath. He was angry about being told what to do but now had an extremely powerful demigod at his disposal**

The gods shook their heads at Zeus and glared at him.

**And decided that the benefits outweighed the drawbacks.**

"**Very well Perseus. We the council shall grant your wish." Zeus thundered as two new thrones rose at the end of the rows of thrones.**

"Get it guys? Zeus thundered?" Travis said laughing. It took a second for everyone to realize it before they all started laughing.

"Enough!" Zeus roared. "No more interruptions!"

**Hades' looked at Percy oddly before giving a grudging nod of appreciation. Hestia walked up to Percy and hugged him tightly.**

**She leaned down to his ear, "Thank you Perseus. If you ever need help, come to hearth-**

"That doesn't make sense!"

**and I will be there for you." She whispered before planting a kiss on his cheek and walking to her new throne. Percy's face broke into the smallest of smiles for a second before the pain of betrayal wiped it from his face again.**

Everyone sighed.

"He was hurt very badly."

**Percy returned to his position kneeling in front of Zeus, waiting to be dismissed.**

"**Artemis, please come here, Daughter." Zeus announced.**

**Artemis narrowed her eyes a bit but got up from her throne and strode over to where Percy was standing.**

"**It would be easiest if you could just give Perseus the same immortality as your hunters." Zeus asked.**

**Artemis nodded and touched Percy's shoulder, causing him to glow silver for a second before it vanished.**

"I wonder what was that glow,'' Poseidon said.

"**Thank you, Lady Artemis." Percy said politely.**

**Artemis stared at Percy for a moment before giving him a nod and returning to her throne.**

"**I believe this ceremony is now complete. New cabins will be built at Camp Half Blood and the peaceful Titans shall be released as soon as possble. Now, we shall celebrate our victory with a party on Olympus." Zeus thundered.**

**Apollo, Dionysus and Hermes all smiled and vanished. When the first person opened the throne room doors, they were greeted with a massive courtyard filled be food and wine. Music was playing and a dance floor was set up. People began exiting the throne room and heading to the party.**

**Percy hung back waiting for people to clear out so he could slip out without being noticed.**

"WHAT?!" Apollo, Dionysus and Hermes shouted.

**He already had plans on how he wanted to spend the foreseeable future.**

**When everyone was gone, Percy made to sneak off through a side room to escape the party. But when he turned, he saw Hera glaring at him from her throne.**

**Percy tensed a bit but then surprisingly made his way over to her throne and bowed.**

"**Lady Hera, I was wondering if I could please have a moment of your time." Percy asked quietly.**

**Hera narrowed her eyes at Percy but gave him a slight nod.**

"**I just wanted to apologize-**

"Kelp Head apologizing? Not possible!" Both Thalias said.

**For the way I spoke to you last year after the quest in the Labyrinth. I didn't actually agree with what she said to you but I was naive and stupid. I was trying to direct your anger toward me instead of her. I am sorry for what I said." Percy explained. He bowed and turned to leave but was stopped when Hera spoke.**

"**Wait, Perseus." Hera called.**

**Percy turned back and looked up at Hera, half expecting to get incinerated.**

Everyone chuckled considering that was very possible.

"**I believe you are trying to avoid the celebration, correct?" Hera asked.**

**Percy nodded warily.**

"**Well, I will help you. Thank you for your apology. While I was angry, I understand your reasons." Hera said with a small smile before she snapped her fingers and Percy vanished.**

"Oh gods! Percy managed to not get incinerated!" Past Thalia exclaimed.

"He also survived! Oh gods!" Nico yelled.

**Percy reappeared inside an empty Camp Half Blood. Percy felt relieved know he wouldn't have to deal with anyone seeing him leave.**

"Stupid Kelp Head! He doesn't even bother saying goodbye!" Both Thalias and Nico shouted causing both of them to blush.

**He quickly went into the Poseidon cabin and gathered clothes, money, drachmas, weapons and supplies. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a short letter addressed to Chiron.**

**Percy left his cabin and walked into the dining pavilion where he convinced a few nymphs to give him some food for travel. Percy walked over to the brazier and dropped a couple pieces of his food into the fire. "For Lady Hera. Thank you for getting me off Olympus." Percy muttered before jogging off to the big house where he left the note for Chiron. Percy looked over the camp one last time before he made his way up Half Blood Hill. After petting Peleus-**

"How do you pet a dragon?" Apollo asked.

"Stupid _boy._" The hunters muttered.

**Percy turned his back on his home for the past four years, unsure when or if he would see it again.**

**Line Break**

**The next morning when Chiron returned to Camp Half Blood with the demigods, he was greeted with a letter that sent a pang of pain through his heart.**

Chiron sighed sadly.

**Dear Chiron,**

**I am letting you know I won't be staying at camp for a while. After everything that happened yesterday, I have decided to spent some time traveling.**

Apollo being the idiot he was said, "Wait. Time traveling? Does that mean he's going to time travel?"

"Idiot." Future Artemis said.

**I need some time to sort through my emotions. Please don't think I am angry with you or anyone. You are like a father to me, and the campers like my brothers and sisters. I just need some time to myself.**

The campers and Chiron smiled at what he wrote.

**Please don't search for me. I will return when I have figured things out. Thank you for everything Chiron, and please tell the campers I am sorry.**

**Thank you,**

**Percy Jackson**

"Well that's the end of the chapter." Athena said.

"We will continue reading after we eat." Zeus said.

Everyone filed out of the throne room and went to eat.

**Well. What do you guys think? It takes a while to write considering The Queen's Champion is really long. If you like the story, check out Anaklusmos14. He's a great writer and The Queen's Champion is his. All rights go to Anaklusmos14 for his amazing story.**


End file.
